


Front Page

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumi wants to know, what's Sissi's problem with Millie and Tamiya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Page

"I don't get it! Why are you so nasty to Millie and Tamiya? They're just a couple of homesick little kids," Yumi said to Sissi as they walked down the hall.

"They're always pestering me," Sissi explained.

"Pestering you? More like giving you attention, and I know how much you love that," Yumi said, rolling her eyes.

"Yumi dear, you're so naïve. They're the paparazzi buzzing around this gorgeous face. Not just anyone can do me justice, you know," Sissi said.

"That's some ego you have," Yumi said.

"Hm? Is it?" Sissi said, looking towards the latest edition of the school newspaper. "Just look! How dare they publish this!" she said, pushing the newspaper towards Yumi in a distressed motion.

"What's wrong? A few hairs out of place?" Yumi said, then looked at the paper. "Oh..." On the cover was a picture of her and Sissi locked in an intimate kiss. "Yeah... It is a bad angle," she commented.


End file.
